


In which Logan regrets everything

by MandaloreArtist, Nottodaylogic (MandaloreArtist)



Series: In Which Logan Is Done With Everything [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, M/M, Other, So yeah, This is the first published Sanders Sides fic I’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/MandaloreArtist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/Nottodaylogic
Summary: Based on a post by tinysidestrashcaptain haha hope you like it!Not pictured: Logan being the only one to actually confess to his crush because he’s had enough Drama(Cross-posted to Tumblr, at https://nottodaylogic.tumblr.com/post/171424265853/in-which-logan-regrets-everything )





	In which Logan regrets everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TSTrashCaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSTrashCaptain/gifts).



Logan seriously regretted ever introducing Virgil and Roman.

Ever since Patton, the only extrovert in their little group, had adopted Roman, Logan and Virgil had this exact discussion:

“Roman is so aaaahhhh [pining noises]”

“Ask him out. It’s the only logical thing to do.”

“No, [terribly illogical reason]”

“Virgil. Ask. Him. Out.”

“[distressed gay noises]”

Every. Day. Logan didn’t usually deal in absolutes, but he made a mark on his calendar every day they had this discussion, and this WAS an absolute. Roman seemed to be flirting with Virgil at every opportunity, and he really did show all the signs of harboring romantic feelings towards Virgil. The main problem was Virgil’s obliviousness.

This was bad enough on its own, but Logan could deal with Virgil being an illogical idiot.

However, one day, when he was studying in his room, Roman pushed open the door dramatically, flopped on top of his bed, and let his hand fall on top of his face.

“My dear and trusted friend Logan, I have a problem. Will you play the Mendel to my Marvin and let me rant about my gay problems?”

Logan sighed. “It’s not like I’m studying or anything, Roman. Sure. Go ahead.”

Logan had forgotten that Roman had no sarcasm-o-meter. Also, he was pretty sure that the other boy wasn’t really going to let go that easily had he responded clearly in the negative.

“Okay, so I have a crush on this… person in our friend group, and he doesn’t like me back, obviously, I mean why would he like me back? Uuuuuuuuuughhhhhhhhhh why cruel world????”

Logan was going to explode, metaphorically. “I’m sure Virgil likes you back, Roman.”

Roman gasped. “How did you figure out?!”

“I can read minds,” Logan replied dryly.

“Really!? That’s so awesome-”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“You’re as obvious as if it were painted on your forehead, Roman.”

“What can I do?! I have a dilemma, Logan.”

“Ask him out.”

“No, I can’t do that!”

Forget the metaphorically. He was really going to explode, literally.

Things didn’t get better. Both people had sworn him to secrecy, and Logan was loath to betray his friends. However, with two useless gays to deal with, he was, as they say, nearing the end of his tether.

After a moral dilemma, which really should have been Patton’s thing, honestly, Logan decided that he would have to do something, lest he go insane.

A week or so later, there was a party, and all four of the friends were there. Logan proclaimed to himself that he would end everyone’s (except Patton, who was blissfully unaware of the drama unfolding right in front of him) suffering then and there. He grabbed Roman and Virgil by the arms, and pulled them into the kitchen for some privacy.

“Logan, buddy, you okay?” Virgil asked.

“Yeah, Lo, you alright? You seem a little-” Roman didn’t get a chance to finish, which he surely detested, but Logan was Done.

“No, I am, in fact, NOT okay, because you two are re-freaking-diculous! I am THROUGH with your obliviousness! He likes you, you like him, so stop coming to ME about it and go kiss or something and let me freaking study!”

Virgil was blushing and stammering, at a complete loss for words. Roman gasped. “How could you Logan?! I trusted you!”

Logan rolled his eyes, pushed Virgil at Roman, and walked out of the kitchen to go talk with Patton, the only tolerable person at the moment.

Five minutes later, he received a text from Virgil composed entirely of smiley and heart emojis.


End file.
